Moving Forward
by ssbailey
Summary: Somewhat AU. Three years ago Penelope Garcia's husband was killed LOD just before she was supposed to give birth. Now three years in the future she has to plan the twins birthday party with a little help from her favorite Angelfish. MG. Summary inside.


**A/N: This is just an idea I had for a story, but it can stand alone as a one shot as well. I might add more chapters if you guys like it and want me to. ALSO I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own Peter, Jenna, and any of the other characters you don't recognize that might appear later on in the story.**

**SUMMARY: (This is sort of AU.) Think back to 'Penelope' and remember the cop who was standing guard outside her apartment that was killed? Well in this story he lived that night and he wasn't married either. This story takes place four years after that episode. Since that episode Charlie, the police officer from 'Penelope', and Garcia have gotten married, but just before she was supposed to give birth to their children he was killed in the LOD (line of duty) protecting someone. Fast forward three years and that's where the story starts…OH and Morgan and Garcia are together, but no one knows on the team and neither do the twins.**

_"Hope is a waking dream."-Aristotle_

Turning the spoon over in her hand, she stares at it contemplating whether to lick the icing from it or to toss it in the sink. The food color dyed teal icing intrigues her, almost taunting her to taste it, even for just a second. She's not even sure how long she's been standing there, with her hip against the counter, trying to decide if she wants to taste it until she hears a dog barking and a 'cop's knock' at her door signaling to her Derek and Clooney's arrival to help her with the surprise party for her kids. She smiles a little sadly thinking of days past before tossing the icing covered spoon in the sink and heading over to open the door.

On her way towards the door she notices a picture of the four of them, her, Charlie, and the twins who were still in her belly in the picture, and she feels the tears threaten to fall from her eyes for just a second until she hears Clooney bark again reminding her of his presence. _'It's been three years'_ she tells herself _'three years since he was killed, but I remember it like it was yesterday.' _Wiping her eyes and bracing herself she opens the door to let Derek and sweet Clooney in, but as soon as the door's opened she feels strong arms wrap around her, comforting her, and reminding her she doesn't have to hide her feelings from him today.

Releasing her just a little, but still keeping her in his arms, he looks down at his best friend trying to convey his strength and love to her through their embrace.

"How are you feeling mama?" he asks eyes searching her face for a response.

"I'm…I honestly don't know Derek." She starts to reply and he knows something's off when she calls him Derek and not one of her pet names. "I just want their 3rd birth day to be a good one, ya know? I mean this is the first one that they might actually remember later on so I just want everything to go well. But every time I start working on the decorations or the cake I start thinking about Charlie again, and I remember that they'll never know their father and then I just can't stop crying. It's just not fair that he's gone, sometimes I wonder how they're going to turn out without him Derek, and you can already tell they're in need of a father figure. What am I supposed to do?"

Pulling her in a tight hug once more he replies "Oh mama it's going to be okay. I'll help you with the party and everything. I was actually going to talk to you about an idea I had a little bit later, but I think we should talk about it now okay?"

"Okay, but lets sit on the couch and talk. I'm sure the neighbors are wondering why the door's still open and I don't want old Ms. Pearl nosing around the yard again." He nods as he lets her lead him to the couch after shutting the door. "Okay so what's this big topic you want to talk about hot stuff?"

He smirks at her nickname for just a minute and in his mind he knows she'll be okay when he hears her use it, "Well I was actually going to ask you what you thought about me moving in with you guys. I know it's a big step, but you said the twins needed a male figure around more, probably especially Peter, and even though I try to be around as much as I can, that's still not that often because we're always out on cases, so I was thinking that maybe it might be a good idea if I lived here too so that I'm always here when I'm not on a case with the team. I really just wanna be there for you guys and I don't wanna miss anything with Peter and Jenna. So what do you think?"

"Derek, I couldn't ask you to just walk away from you life like that. You wouldn't be able to date anyone because what kind of girl wants to date a guy who lives with and takes care of his best friend and her twin three year olds? Your mother would kill me if I kept her from getting that grandchild she's always wanted."

"C'mon my lovely tech goddess you know my mom already thinks of Peter and Jenna as her grandchildren. I mean she visits them more than me, her own son." Seeing her smile a bit he continues "And as for dating anyone, well I already have someone special in mind and I'm pretty sure you'll like her."

Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers she takes a pretend minute to think, but by the big grin she has on her face he knows she's already made up her mind. "Is that so? Okay then hot stuff you can move in with us, but on one condition."

Amused by her sudden change in demeanor he decides to take advantage of it, "Okay angel what's this one condition you have?"

"Well…" she says tapping her finger on her chin playfully "I think bath time should be your job." She finishes by laughing at his shocked expression because they both know that the twins hate taking baths, and that she's just given him the hardest thing to do in the whole house.

"Oh your evil baby girl. So that's it then? I just agree to bathe them every night and I can live here free of charge?"

"Oh I never said you could stay here free, but if you're short on cash I'm sure we can work out some sort of alternate payment plan." She shoots back, the smile never leaving her face.

"Really, and what kind of payment plan would that be?" he asks, completely aware of what she's about to do.

"This kind" she says smirking before she leans over and kisses him, still smirking.

"I think I can handle that" is the last thing he mumbles before returning the kiss.


End file.
